


A New Kind of Prey

by Kougayon



Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating, Other: See Story Notes, Sexual Humor, Sheep boy!Akira, Wolf boy!Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: This is one of the alphas of that infamous pack that always preys on his herd right? How can he not realize that Akira is...? Surely he’s seen this kind of thing before?Unless...Don’t tell me… Has he never mated before?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	A New Kind of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO HELLO so I was digging through my drafts and totally forgot that I had this and I just realized that I hadn’t bothered to post it anywhere outside of discord. 
> 
> This is actually my VERY. FIRST. FIC.  
Yup. The one that started it all. We often go off about horny/silly stuff in the discord’s nsfw channels and this was a piece that I live-wrote. After writing it, I felt so good and discovered that I enjoyed writing things (specifically smut) so that’s how it kicked me off. I was pleased with it so I just saved it to my docs. 
> 
> I had yet to post it because I was more-or-less embarrassed with it, being my first fic and all, the writing isn’t as experienced or planned out as my other pieces. But hey, I still think I did pretty alright with it. And considering how my friends found it enjoyable, I’ve decided to just say screw-it and post it. 
> 
> So here y’all go. My first ever fic.
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Also here, some silly edits I made when I first wrote this to give a visual of what they look like:  
[Akiram](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/633824171058528256/643175564277973033/image0.jpg)
> 
> [Wolfie Gowo](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/633824171058528256/643175608460771379/image0.jpg)

  
Straddling his lap with Akira’s hands pinned above his head, the wolf looks down at him with a hungry expression.

“This is what happens when idiotic sheep stray from their herd” Goro says, looking down at Akira with predatory eyes and licking his lips. Akira can see a little bit of his bright white fangs peaking through his devilish smile. 

He’s scrambling and squirming underneath the wolf, looking for any way to escape but the wolf’s grip is way too strong. It doesn’t help either that this wolf just so happens to be exceptionally handsome...and beautiful...and that his ass keeps moving across Akira’s lap. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck no! Not now —not like this!  _ The sheep thinks as his erection quickly grows to strain against the wolf on top of him. 

“Huh?” Goro ceases his devouring stare and shuffles his ass a bit before turning to look at what was suddenly poking at him. 

It’s a dick. The ram is hard. Very hard. 

_ That’s it, I’m dead for sure. There’s no way he’ll let me live after getting a hard on over him. Can’t believe I’m gonna die AND be humiliated. _

“You bastard...” Goro growls while staring at the hard muscle.    
  
At this point, Akira has no confidence he’ll get away with this so he figures he might as well just get his dick chomped. At least the wolf doing it looks pretty. 

“Look just...go ahead and eat me okay? This is too humiliating to wanna live afterwards anyway—”

  
“You sheep scum... you had an infection this whole time!”

Wait. 

What?

“H-huh?” Akira bleets, confused.

  
“Don’t play dumb! Look at how swollen it is here!!” Goro gestures to the erection poking through the ram’s pitch black wool surrounding his pelvis. Akira is just stunned silent. He can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. “This was a part of your plan wasn’t it? To lure one of the alpha wolves into eating you so they’d get sick and die!”    
  
Yeah he definitely can’t believe what he’s hearing anymore. 

_ This  _ is one of the alphas of that infamous pack that always preys on his herd right? How can he not realize that Akira is  _ erect _ ? Surely he’s seen another dick before?   
  
Unless...

_ Don’t tell me… He’s never mated before? _

“Tell me how to make the swelling go down!!” The wolf screams at the poor disgruntled sheep.   
  
“Uh...” Suddenly Akira has hope that he’ll be able to get out of this after all. Because he just got probably the worst yet best idea he’s ever had. 

“Oh uh...you just...gotta...um,” the wolf is now staring directly at him with a different expression than before. However, it’s not as scary as akira expected. Instead, it’s one of both curiosity and a hint of grumpiness. The wolf’s large, fuzzy, brunette ears were perked up and waiting for the sheep to respond.    
  
In a way, it was actually adorable.    
  
_ I never thought I’d find a blood thirsty alpha wolf cute of all things, _ Akira thought. 

“You just gotta...lick it.” The sheep prayed that the virgin wolf would somehow fall for his trick.    
  
“Lick it?”    
  
_ Oh god I’m dead why did I think this would wor- _

  
“That’s all?” The wolf’s frown morphs into a smirk on his face as he laughs at the ram. “What a pathetic sheep you are. I didn’t even have to fight you for an answer. You must really wanna be eaten after all.”

  
_ Wow.  _

Akira cannot believe that this is actually working. For an alpha, this wolf sure does immensely lack experience. He looks about the same age as himself and yet he knows seriously  _ nothing  _ about the concept of how dicks work.

Confident, the unknowing wolf shifts his legs and spins around on top of the sheep, reverse straddling him to keep him pinned while he leans down towards his now very erect cock.    
  
Akira also now has a perfect view of the wolf’s ass and  _ god damn.  _

He never imagined a predator to his species could be so fucking... _ hot. _

  
The wolf’s tongue is rough but it feels really, really good. Goro is only giving the cock small puppy licks with the tip of his tongue and even then it feels amazing. It was also just plain adorable seeing Goro doing his damned best to lick that swelling away. The sight and feeling only makes Akira’s dick harder.    
  
It also definitely doesn’t help that he has to watch this wolf’s gorgeously plump ass wiggle slightly just inches from his face.

The feeling of those soft, pale thighs reverse straddling him, spreading the wolf’s tender ass across his chest. It was so  _ inviting _ . The sheep feels hypnotized, he can’t look away.    
  
_ God how has no one fucked this thing yet? _

“Hey!” Yells Goro, snapping the sheep it of his trance.    
  
“What’s going on with his thing? It’s twitching now and only feels even more swollen than before!”

_ Shit,  _ Akira thinks. 

  
“That’s cause your licks aren’t good enough. You gotta give it bigger laps...and put it in your mouth and suck on it too.” Those last words were hurried with fear laced in them. Okay surely the wolf couldn't still be this naive.   
  
“Not good enough? How dare you, you trash prey! I’ll show you I can make it go down!!”    
  
Akira was starting to wonder how the fuck this creature is an alpha wolf.

But his thoughts were quickly dissipated when Goro leaned down further to give the cock longer licks. His mind nearly shut down when the wolf took the entire thing into its mouth and started sucking _ hard.  _

  
_ Fuck.  _

Akira realizes now that he made a critical mistake by instructing the wolf to do this.    
  
_ Shit, if I cum now and go flaccid then I’m done for. He’ll eat me.. _

Panic starts to rise within the sheep as he does his damned hardest to keep his dick from practically exploding all over the predator on top of him.    
  
Fuck it. He has to risk it. It’s his only chance at survival now.

Akira reaches up to grab the wolf by the hips and pull his ass closer, catching Goro off guard.    
  
He releases the sheep’s dick with a wet  _ plop  _ and looks back, surprised. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”    
  
Akira doesn’t respond and instead spreads his ass more as he grabs his fluffy tail with one hand, lifting his fat ass over his face.

The sheep takes his tongue and licks a long stripe across the wolf’s hole and over his crack, making him shudder and shake.    
  
“H-hey, wait—!”    
  
Again, no answer. Instead he continues to give the predator licks until eventually inserting his tongue and pushing it in as deep as it can go.

Akira continues to devour the wolf’s surprisingly delicious ass until he tries to turn his head and shakily yell at him to stop.    
  
“W-what the hell do you think you’re d-doing? S...stop. I’m serious!”    
  
The sheep pulls out his tongue to give an answer “Doesn’t this feel good?”    
  
“It does...But...”    
  
The wolf is shaking and Akira can hear him softly moaning breathlessly in front of his dick while the sheep grabs his fleshy cheeks, shoves his face in and motorboats the wolf’s beautiful ass.

He can feel Goro’s dick begin to harden and leak against his chest.    
  
_ Now’s my chance... _

  
He continues to pull on the wolf’s tail while reaching his other hand around to start stroking him off, his tongue now going in and out at a desperate pace. This is quite literally a fuck for his life after all.

It doesn’t take long for Goro to realize that his dick is now doing the same exact thing the sheeps was when it was being touched.    
  
“Wait a minute...don’t tell me this is —” reality hits him hard when he figures out why their bodies are doing this and he almost wants to scream.    
  
Mating. He is currently mating. And he’s doing it with a god damn sheep of all things.    
  
How did this basic hunt for prey become something so humiliating and shameful?

But it’s too late. Akira gives his hole one last deep thrust with his tongue as well as his dick and tail a final pull. Goro arches his back and is moaning loudly as he cums all over the sheeps chest.

He collapses on top of him and Akira gently pushes him off.    
  
_ Finally I’m free. I can’t believe that actually fucking worked. _

He sits up and is about to take off running when he stops and turns to look at the sight on the ground before him.    
  
The wolf, lying on his side, with a mixture of cum and saliva covering his dick and ass as the most blissful expression adorns his face. Mouth open, breathing heavily around his sharp fangs and his eyes lidded slightly.

_ Fuck, he’s so beautiful... _

Akira looks down and realizes that he never actually got to cum himself. 

Suddenly he gets an even stupider idea than before.    
  
He grabs the breathless wolf by the hips and pulls him closer as he flips him over on his belly, ass sticking straight up in the air as Akira sits up on his knees to position himself.

Goro realizes something is happening and opens his eyes more to see as he turns his head.    
  
“W-wait I don’t think I can...not with a  _ sheep _ .”

The horny sheep isn’t heartless though. As crazy as it sounds, he doesn’t exactly want to  _ hurt  _ the wolf, despite him literally trying to eat him a few minutes ago.    
  
Akira takes his fingers and presses one inside the writhing beast underneath him as he proceeds to gently stretch him.

“What are you... hah..” The wolf weakly attempts to protest but his small cries quickly turn into mewls as Akira finger fucks him.    
  
He adds a second finger soon after, causing Goro to only moan and shamelessly push against it slightly.    
  
The real fun begins when the sheep decides to curl his fingers and lands right on the wolf’s sweet spot, making him squeal out a moan and arch his back to push into the feeling even more.

Akira smirks at that, “That’s an awful slutty reaction coming from an alpha.” The wolf huffs at that “Shut the fuck up...I can still claw your throat out you know...”    
  
“Mmm,” Akira gives the wolf’s ass a good squeeze “Whatever you say, honey.”

Akira removes his fingers which causes the wolf to exhale sharply.    
  
He runs his hands all around the wolf’s deliciously round ass and sighs. “Anyone in your pack ever tell you how incredibly beautiful your ass is? I think I’m in love.”    
  
The wolf only grits his fangs and weakly growls. His growls turn into small whimpers when the sheep gives both cheeks a hard squeeze. “Alright, I think you’re good and ready now.”    
  
Goro doesn’t say anything as Akira grabs his hips, lines his cock up, and proceeds to slowly push in.

The wolf immediately shakes and cries out underneath him as the sheep pushes all the way into him.    
  
“Fu-fuck...please.” He claws at the ground and keens. “i-it hurts...”    
  
“Relax, fuzzy. You’ll adjust to it soon.”    
  
Goro squints and bares his fangs at that, “What the  _ fuck  _ did you just call me?”    
  
The sheep rubs his hands around Goro’s ass and laughs a little. “Ahaha come on you don’t like it? I think it’s cute.”    
  
He leans down so his lips are right over the wolf’s ear as he softly whispers, “I also find your desperate attempts to deny the fact that you crave your preys dick adorable.” Goro shudders and shyly buries his face in the ground.

The wolf does his best to relax as Akira grips his hips and begins to slowly thrust in and out. “Fuck you’re so tight.”    
  
Goro is panting now trying to maintain himself underneath his former prey. “This really is your first time mating huh?”    
  
“Sh-shut u--“ The wolf is about to protest when he feels Akira hit his sweet spot, making him moan his loudest moan yet.

“It’s...actually starting to feel good now.” Goro starts to push back against the sheep’s thrusts as Akira starts to go faster.    
  
_ Fuck, who would’ve thought the inside of a wolf would be this amazing... _ __   
  


Akira is now slamming his hips against Goro’s cushiony cheeks while the wolf just takes it like a whore.    
  
“This isn’t supposed to happen...I’m suppose to be a....an alpha. I was supposed to mate with another wolf...not some stray ram.”

Akira, still thrusting fast and hard against Goro’s prostate, leans over to start whispering hotly into the wolf’s fuzzy ear, “But it feels so good doesn’t it? You love the feeling of my dick inside you, huh?”

The wolf doesn’t say anything. He’s breathing heavily now and his tongue is lolling out as the sheep continues to fuck him just the way he wants.

“I think I’m...getting close” Goro says breathlessly.    
  
So is Akira, that ass just feels way too good. He’s surprised he’s managed to hold himself together for this long.    
  
Suddenly the sheep wraps his arms around Goro’s stomach as he sits back, pulling the wolf into his lap to bounce him on his dick while he uses one hand to stroke him off.

He leans into his neck and runs his hand all across the wolf’s chest while he nuzzles his neck to take in his sweet scent.    
  
“You smell so good...and your whole body feels amazing” he hotly moans against his neck. 

“Sh-shut up...” Goro’s growl turns into a whimper. 

Akira feels the wolf get tighter around his dick as he nearly reaches his breaking point.    
  
“Fu-fuck..I’m gonna..” Akira hugs him tighter as Goro cums with a whimpering growl all over his hand and Akira releases everything he has into the wolf, filling him to the brim with his warmth.

Goro collapses and breathes heavily. Akira sits back and admires his work until reality hits and he realizes what he’d just done.    
  
He was suppose to simply escape the wolf’s grasp and avoid being killed. Not  _ fuck  _ the guy. He’s effectively soiled one of the infamous pack’s prime mating candidates.    
  
_ Shit.  _

  
  


When Goro regains strength half an hour later, he drags Akira to the nearby lake where the sheep watches him desperately tries to remove and scrub away all traces of their... __ actions.   
  


“DAMN IT — AAAAAAAAAHH.”    
  
He can hear the Goro frustratingly yell at the top of his lungs all the way here from his spot on the edge of the lake. The wolf begrudgingly trudges back to sit down next to the sheep. “DAMN IT!!”    
  
“I can’t remove your despicable sheep scent from me no matter how hard I try. There’s no way I can go back to my pack like this! I’ll be a laughing stock!!”    
  
Akira looks down “Aha, I can’t exactly go back to my herd either. The moment they get a whiff of wolf they’ll start running...”

“Well I hope you’re happy you obnoxious ball of wool,” Goro growls while baring his fangs and throwing sand at him “This is all your fault!”

“Well, Maybe it’s not such a bad thing?”    
  
Goro only glares intensely at him. “I mean, since we’re kind of mated now, maybe we can...travel together?”    
  
“And why would I want to do that?”    
  
“Well it’s not like we have anywhere else to go.”    
  
The wolf sighs. “I guess you’re right...fine.”    
  
“And besides,” Akira lids his eyes and devilishly smirks as he leans closer, “Judging by your reactions from earlier, I bet you’d  _ love  _ to feel this dick again wouldn’t you?”    
  
Goro, with a blush now adorning his face, pushes Akira into the sand before standing up and walking away.   
  
“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re: above notes
> 
> Also I wrote this based on some doujin lol


End file.
